Trevor
by Inell13
Summary: Trevor is missing on New Year’s Eve. Draco helps Neville find him and gets a surprising reward


"What are you doing in here, Longbottom? Planning to meet someone for a midnight kiss? Oh, silly me. Who would want to kiss you?"

Neville tensed when he heard the smug drawl behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Malfoy standing in the doorway, lit wand casting shadows across his pale, pointed face. "Hermione gave me permission to be out past curfew, Malfoy, so you can't take away any points."

"Hiding behind the Head Girl's skirts like always, I see," Draco snorted as he entered the room. With a look of disdain on his face, he asked, "I believe I asked you a question, Longbottom. What are you doing in the Astronomy Tower on New Year's Eve this close to midnight? We've all ready determined that the chances of you meeting a witch are as likely as Weasley having two knuts to his name so why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Trevor," Neville sighed, not able to deny that Malfoy was right. He also had no interest in specifying that he'd prefer meeting a wizard for a midnight snog than a witch, that being something very private that only those closest to him knew. If Malfoy ever figured out he fancied boys, he'd be tormented all the time by the malicious, mean-spirited Slytherin.

"You're meeting a wizard?" Draco asked with curiosity, pale brow arching as he aimed his wand in Neville's direction to provide more light.

"No," he said quickly, "Trevor is my toad."

"Oh, that is priceless, Longbottom!" Draco began to laugh. "You can not get the attention of a witch or a wizard so you are forced to kiss your frog on New Year's Eve. How sweet. Do invite me to the wedding. I could use more amusement in my life. Things do get so dull at times."

"Yeah, well, I don't see you meeting anyone for a celebratory snog either," Neville muttered as he leaned over to look beneath a cabinet for any sign of Trevor.

"Let's find your bloody frog," Draco sneered as he turned away abruptly, Neville's words striking him far too accurately. He had actually volunteered to patrol at the Astronomy Tower tonight so he could catch any happy couples that might attempt to use the room for snogging. He took great delight in taking away points from anyone, but there was a particular joy in discovering couples out after curfew. A few snide remarks and deduction of points always seemed to put a great damper on the romance.

They were silent as they searched beneath all the cabinets for the missing toad. Draco was at the last cabinet when he noticed a shadow moving from the corner of his eye. With a triumphant smirk, he leaned forward and cast the animal in the light of his wand before declaring smugly, "I found your frog, Longbottom."

"Really?" Neville hurried over, tripping over an uneven stone but catching himself before he fell. He smiled when he saw Trevor. He picked up his toad and put him in his robe pocket. "You can't keep running off, Trevor. I've been so worried."

"Now that you've found your boyfriend, Longbottom, you have no excuse for being out past curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor," Draco said happily.

"Thanks for finding Trevor, Malfoy," Neville smiled, not even caring about the lost points. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the blond soundly. He was shocked when Malfoy's hand moved behind his head to pull him closer, the impulsive kiss growing from chaste to thorough. When the kiss ended, Neville couldn't think of anything to say, not entirely certain that he hadn't just imagined sharing the best kiss he'd ever had with Malfoy of all people.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for a bloody great snog," Draco muttered as his fingers ran through his hair. What just happened? He'd just kissed Longbottom. Actually, Longbottom had kissed him first but he certainly hadn't stopped the kiss nor had he offered any protest.

"I'd better get back before Hermione comes looking for me," Neville said softly, his mind still on their kiss. When he reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder, seeing that Draco hadn't moved. At least he wasn't the only one confused by what just happened. As he walked out the door, he whispered, "Happy New Year, Mal-Draco."

The End.


End file.
